


untitled

by scorch66



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drama Verse, Other, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorch66/pseuds/scorch66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1582!Kame/Kyouhei</p>
    </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> 1582!Kame/Kyouhei

Kyouhei thinks he's dreaming when he sees a slim figure approaching him, dressed in a shimmery red kimono so out of place amongst the drab buildings shadowed by nightfall. The figure draws closer and Kyouhei gasps as he recognises the features identical to his own, crooked nose and curvy lips and all. Except the look-alike's lips are painted a matching shade of scarlet red and his (her?) eyes are hooded in an expression that Kyouhei can't ever recall making before. It makes the hairs at the nape of his neck stand on end.

The figure is less then a few meters away and drawing nearer now. Kyouhei's not sure why he hasn't walked away yet; it is after dark after all and this stranger could be a criminal for all he knows, but the liquid sway of approaching hips keep him preoccupied and rooted to the spot. Finally the stranger stands in front of him and Kyouhei moves his eyes to the look-alike's face. This up close, Kyouhei really starts to believe he's dreaming. It's as if he's looking at a broken mirror; what's reflected back is familiar yet entirely different. Kyouhei, but not Kyouhei. For the first time, Kyouhei sees what the legions of his admirers see when they look at him. The look-alike is beautiful. More than beautiful.

For a moment, Kyouhei hates himself. To think he's standing here staring at a complete stranger in the middle of the street, something he's been subjected to all his life, something he tries and fails to escape from, something he loathes with all his being. "Sorry," he says gruffly and side steps the stranger to continue on his way home. He's stopped by a small hand enclosing around his wrist and a whisper in his ear.

_"Stay."_

__Kyouhei glances back at scarlet lips that slowly quirk up into a promising smile.

 _"Please..."_ The voice is sultry and lilting, the smile daring. Without his own accord, Kyouhei's hand comes up to swipe at the streak of blood red lipstick smeared along the stranger's jaw.

Kyouhei stays.


End file.
